


Not Another Moment

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art post, Comic, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, and purple spider aliens, but also humour?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: For Supercitycarnival and her prompt "Alex and Lucy have been working too much. Family obligations pile up around Christmas and they can't seem to find Christmas time for just the two of them."





	Not Another Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupercityCarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/gifts).



For Supercitycarnival and her prompt "Alex and Lucy have been working too much. Family obligations pile up around Christmas and they can't seem to find Christmas time for just the two of them." 

I hope you like it!! This was a heck of a lot of fun and to and I ended up going more down the comedy route for the most part. With fluff, ofc.


End file.
